ryans_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Iceland
| numberofepisodes= 13 | numberofdays = 15 | numberofcastaways = 16 | tribes = | filminglocation = Vatnajökull National Park, Iceland | seasonrun = June 7, 2017 – June 26, 2017 | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Survivor: Iceland is the first season of the final generation of Ryan's Survivor Series, which premiered on June 7, 2017 and concluded with the Live Reunion on June 26, 2017. It ended with Robin H. defeating Cedric D. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2 vote. At the Reunion, Jared_"JD"_D. won Player of the Season, Karma B. won Fan Favorite, Robin H. won Villain of the Season, and Cedric D. won Hero of the Season. (Cast List w/ Usernames) Production This season featured sixteen all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Strokkur, wearing light blue, and Gullfoss, wearing light red. Both tribes are named after natural landmarks in Iceland. On Day 7, the tribes merged into the Hekla tribe, wearing black, which is named after an active volcano in Iceland. 22 people applied, 6 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribal designations were revealed on June 6, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent following a challenge win. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Colin G.' | | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Cameron X.' | | Medically Evacuated Day 2 | 0 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Patrick M.' 15, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nathan "The Kid" M.' | | Medically Evacuated Day 4 | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Chase K.' | | 3rd Voted Out Day 5 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tyler B.' 17, | | 4th Voted Out Day 6 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Anna M.' 20, | | rowspan=10 | 5th Voted Out Day 7 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ryan B.' 21, | | 6th Voted Out Day 8 1st Jury Member | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Mel T.' 99, | | 9th Eliminated Day 9 2nd Jury Member | 0 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ben P.' 17, | | 7th Voted Out Day 10 3rd Jury Member | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake H.' 19, | | 8th Voted Out Day 11 4th Jury Member | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Karma B.' 20, | | 9th Voted Out Day 12 5th Jury Member | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake S.' 17, | | 10th Voted Out Day 13 6th Jury Member | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jared "JD" D.' 17, | | 11th Voted Out Day 14 7th Jury Member | 10 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Cedric D.' 23, | | Runner-Up | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Robin H.' 18, | | Sole Survivor | 2 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council OR randomized votes.'' Mel used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 7, therefore 1 vote against her was not counted. Cedric used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 8, therefore 2 votes against him were not counted. Mel T. was eliminated after a 4-4 tie between JD and Jake S. led to a re-vote, in which the vote tied again 3-3. Everyone apart from JD and Jake S. were asked to pick rocks. Mel T. picked the white rock and was eliminated. Cedric used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jake S. on Day 11, but it did not negate any votes. Jake S. was eliminated after a 2-2 tie between himself and Robin lead to a fire-making challenge. Jake S. lost that challenge and was eliminated. The Game Category:Seasons